Boon
by WinterDrake
Summary: Ardyn is given a second chance at life, after the return of the light.


**Boon**

"Me?" Ardyn asked in utter dismay. "You choose _me_?"

_Not because I will it, mortal. The line of Lucis is owed a boon for their service. They have called upon me and made their request known._

"And who would suggest such a thing?" Ardyn's voice barely contained his fury, even when faced with the Bladekeeper himself.

_The Founder and the Father. The bloodline of Kings have given their assent._

"No." Ardyn scoffed, turning his back on the God. How dare they think he would accept such a thing now? After everything that had happened? "I refuse to go back. I'm done with this. Let me rest."

_You have no say in this matter, Once-Chosen. You will return to the land of the living._

Ardyn whirled around to glare at the God. The divine being, towering over the human, reached for him. The human didn't bother trying to escape, knowing it would be futile.

A light engulfed him, feeling warm. As much ash he hated to admit it, it felt comforting.

As Ardyn felt himself drift off into unconsciousness, he heard the God's final words.

_Show me if the ones speaking in your favour are correct._

* * *

Ardyn woke up in a bed. He quickly noted that he no longer felt the Scourge in his body. It had been cleansed like the rest of Eos. He was human again.

The man stared at the ceiling for several long moments before finally got up. He felt hot as he was wearing the same attire he had as Chancellor. There was no need for the layers of clothes anymore. He could stand in the sun without pain, no doubt.

The former Accursed left his room to find himself in a quaint little house. It seemed a little old but still very livable. He wandered around, taking stock of this place.

The building was very well supplied, with enough food and amenities to last several weeks. The home seemed to be in the middle of a forest, one that was regrowing it's green foliage from the ten years of darkness. There was coop outside with several small birds flapping around. A large pen held a garula, which munched on the vibrant newly grown grass.

It seemed as if life was thriving again now that the darkness had been cleansed. The former Accursed found himself glad.

The man also found two chocobos were sequestered in a nearby barn. Ardyn could not help but marvel at the creatures. Both black, with glossy black feathers. They reminded him of his own bird in a time long since past.

There was a river close by the home, with a water wheel spinning slowly. A small generator was nearby, connected to the wheel with cables leading towards the house. The former Chancellor could not seen any other buildings as he explored the vicinity further so he made his way back inside.

There was one other room he had not explored inside the home. His home, he now supposed. The man was rather hesitant to enter as he knew what lay beyond it.

But eventually, and with a small sigh, Ardyn opened the door. He didn't turn on the light but he could still make out the figure on the bed, lost in his dreams. The little beast known as Carbuncle, resting on the sleeping man's chest turned to face him. It met his eyes for several moments before setting its head back down.

The former Accursed felt guilt rise. The Scourge was no longer inside him, twisting his emotions to suit its needs. He was human, with all the emotional capacity that came with it.

Ardyn knew the boy, man really but he felt everyone else was just children when compared to him, would be out of sorts. Bahamut had stated that the Chosen's sacrifice and revival had taken a mental toll on him. Such a fate was never meant for a human.

And so his damned brother and the boy's father wanted Ardyn to take care of him? To help him get past the trauma? The man could only wonder, _why_?

* * *

It was only a few minutes after leaving the boy's room that he heard a cry. Loud and full of pain.

Ardyn dashed back to the boy's room, flipping on the lights. Noctis was thrashing in his bed, Carbuncle chirping from the floor. Had the creature been knocked away?

The boy opened his eyes, but they seemed glazed and unfocused. He glanced at Ardyn, confusion in his eyes. He raised a hand, reaching out to the other man in the room.

"Father?" The one word, directed at Ardyn, made him freeze. He was not his father. He was not anything to the boy. Just the monster that had done this to him.

Even knowing the boy wanted comfort, Ardyn didn't give him any.

He instead left.

* * *

The boy did not quiet down. He would cry out at odd intervals as his nightmares continued.

"I am not you." Ardyn felt the need to explain as he sat on a couch in the living room. The specter of the 113th King of Lucis looked at him, not with anger but with understanding. The former Accursed wasn't surprised to see the man appear before him after fleeing Noctis's room. It looked like he had decided to forgo his own rest to watch over his son.

"You should be here, not me." Ardyn began, anger beginning to surge within him. Why was he here? It should be the boy's father! If the Gods only had enough power to bring two lives back then why had they chosen him? Why not someone else closer to the boy?

"Why did you refuse? Do you not wish to face what you were part of? You did this to him as much as I! You told him nothing of his fate, gave him no chance to understand it, gave him no warning of what was to come. It was by your hand his life was ended!" The former Accursed lashed out.

Regis nodded, his eyes full of sorrow. But even at Ardyn's outburst, his look of sympathy did not go away. The former Chancellor felt the guilt rise up once more. It felt like he could choke on it. It was so much easier for him when he couldn't feel these things.

The spectre made his way past Ardyn, towards his son. The former Accused felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, very briefly before it was gone.

A little later, Ardyn could no longer hear the cries of the King.

* * *

"You've refused to rest as well?" Ardyn spoke to a second specter that had appeared. "I guess I should not be surprised."

Somnus Lucis Caelum watched his brother cautiously, gauging his reaction.

"Go away." Ardyn growled, turning away.

"Most would jump at a second chance at life." Somnus stated. "Yet, you do not. You are no longer afflicted with the Scourge. You will live free of the curse that plagued you for so many years."

"I just want this to end. I do not want to be toyed with any longer."

"It was not by the design of the Gods that you were returned. I vouched for you, the man you once were. A man you still are deep inside. If even the father of the child you hurt can see that you can be a good, then I feel it must be true." Somnus stated. "Leave the bitterness behind, my brother. Will you not give this new life a try? I wish for you to find some happiness."

"I did not ask for this chance or your pity!" Ardyn refused. "Now leave me be."

"As you wish." Somnus acquiesced. "But know I shall return. I will not leave this world until you do, however long or short a time that may be. I would, however, prefer it not to be for many years. Please do take care."

The Founder King bowed to his brother and disappeared.

Ardyn let his head fall back on the couch and closed his eyes.

He didn't want this. This second chance at life. The man could admit to himself that he didn't feel like he deserved it. After everything he had done to the boy. To all of Eos.

Ardyn was startled from his thoughts by noise from the Noctis's room. Another nightmare perhaps? The man did not move, debating what should be done. He could just leave. No one could stop him, really. He didn't have to follow what others wanted for him.

However… The man felt conflicted about doing just that. Ardyn heard a soft cry once more. And again the chirping of the little Messenger.

A decision made. Ardyn made his way towards the Chosen King's room.

* * *

_Another little idea I had. I didn't have much more than this so it will be staying a one-shot. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
